The Idea Of You
by JillyBean1314
Summary: After time and forgiveness, Junior becomes a starship ranger. Quite frankly, they think it's time he stopped being so lonely and got a girlfriend. However, they don't know the only thing that's stopping him from moving forward in his life...His entire life changes when they visit planet Zandorg: home of the never-growing-up baby manatees.


"Good morning, my rangers!" Junior squeaked with a grin way too large for his face. The rangers groaned.

It'd been a year. It took an entire year for them all to forgive Junior and move on, letting him become a starship ranger himself. Of course, as expected, Taz wanted him dead more times than a human could count, but things were slowly returning back to normal. As Junior continues to claim he was hypnotized by Pincer, Bug knows the truth: Junior just wanted to survive. Junior was a stuck-up, selfish person and would care about his own life before his troopers. Yeah, they all knew it was impossible to change a person completely, but they would do whatever they could to help him.

Because, let's face it: Junior's lonely. Though they won't admit it, everyone can see the way Taz and Up stare at each other. Tootsie (although he claims to still have feelings for the sack of hay) is with Megagirl. Krayonder manned up to finally ask out Specs. February is even with Bug. That leaves Junior, and he could put up a façade all he wanted, but they could clearly see how unhappy he was. And their next mission was simple.

The starship rangers were going to find Junior a girlfriend.

"What mission are we going on today?" Bug asked excitedly as set up equipment with Taz.

"Well…" Up said, checking their planning screen. "I believe we'll be going to a planet of Zandorg, where it's said to have nothing but baby manatees…"

"Wouldn't there be bigger manatees?" February asked.

Up scrunched his eye brows as he read the plans they received from their commander. "Apparently not. Technology has created this…thing where manatees can grow mentally, but physically remain a baby forever."

After they read into it a bit more, it was time for take-off.

"3…2…1…TAKE-OFF!" February screeched and laughed as they darted into space. The first few moments were silent which was how things usually were when they travelled into space. However, Taz thought it was time to take Bug's advice: say no to status quo.

"SO, Junior," She began keeping a straight face. Yeah, it'd be more fun to do it with a smile, but who was she to do that? _Taz does not smile. Well, maybe with Up…GETTING OFF TOPIC, TAZ! _"How was going grocery shopping?"

Junior's face expressed utter confusion. "Um, fine? I don't know if your species is aware of this, but we _humans _go grocery shopping on a regular basis."

Taz growled. "I _am _a human, you idota!"

"Calm down, it's okay…" Up soothed her, taking her hand in his. Taz blushed and pulled her hand away.

Junior's face was priceless. _Did Taz just BLUSH? Oh, that's rich. Good to know I can use it on her later._

"_Anyway, _did, uh…any…um, charismatic humanitarians make your heart swell?" She asked.

Junior bit back a laugh. "_What?"_

"Did any female organisms catch your eye?"

Junior couldn't hold in his chuckle anymore. "I'm sorry, but I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"I think she means did any girls give you butterflies in your tummy," February smiled and spoke genuinely to him. Truthfully, she was the only one still on the ship that would trust him with her life.

"Um, no, not really…" He said awkwardly as he looked down to his feet.

Taz sighed, but Bug seemed to perk up a little bit. "I know that look! There _is _someone and you're just not telling us!"

He tried not to let it show, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Bug."

"Oh, just shut up and tell us already!" Krayonder finally perked up and murmurs were shot at Junior from every direction.

"Okay, okay, okay I'll tell you, just please everyone shut up!" He smiled as he pondered what to say next. "Her name's Junia. We got to talking, and I mean—she was _perfect. _But…"

"Buuuuuuuut?" Bug egged him on, to which Junior rolled his eyes.

"She seemed to 'remember who I was' I really don't know, either."

"Wha—" Before Specs got the chance to finish, Junior had already started explaining.

"She said I was her grandfather and I killed her entire family. I don't know if I was drunk or something, but I for one don't remember having grandchildren…"

The crew continued talking as Junior finished his story and was almost a weeping mess. For those who actually knew him, and not many did, they would know he had a rough life. He was constantly bullied in school for being awkward and the worst was his first crush. He worked up the courage to tell a girl he liked her, and she did something so horrid to him that he refused to even think of the memory. From that point on, he swore he would never fall for another girl ever again. Really, and he was surprised none of them had figured it out, Junia was a made up character. He didn't—_couldn't _fall for anyone, and he intended to keep it that way.

That was, until the ship landed on Zandorg.

Junior's life changed forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I know, i know. I haven't updated ANYTHING in, like, forever. I honestly have no excuse; i'm just that lazy XD! Well, hope you like the new story! :) If you have any ideas for what might happen next review or PM me!**

**RRREEEVVIIIEEEWWW!...because i'm worth it. C:**

**Lav ya!**

**X0X0X0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
